The present invention relates to amusement devices, and particularly to a puzzle-type amusement device having a plurality of members which may be assembled to produce different patterns or pictures.
Many types of puzzles are known including a plurality of members each bearing a partial section of an overall pattern or picture, which members are to be assembled in certain relative positions in order to reconstruct the overall pattern. In the known devices, the patterns are applied to blocks, discs, or other similar elements, which are assembled together.
An object of the present invention is to provide an amusement device of the foregoing type in which the pattern sections which are assembled together to produce an overall pattern are not the patterns themselves, but rather are reflected images of the patterns, thereby adding a new dimension to the fascination and challenge of manipulating the amusement device.